


A Day In The Life

by Brenda



Series: The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda/pseuds/Brenda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another Friday night after a long week of work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tenth day of the **[The Lazy Hazy Summer Daze Writing Challenge](http://azewewish.livejournal.com/1074772.html)** for [](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://idiosyncratic.livejournal.com/)**idiosyncratic** , who asked for original fiction set to the lyrics of "While My Guitar Gently Weeps."

The bell above the door at Murphy's Irish Pub jingled merrily when Sully – short for Sullivan – opened it, the wind a howling force at his back. He headed straight to his usual barstool, unwinding his scarf from around his neck and stuffing his gloves into his coat pockets before shrugging it off, shivering as the heat blowing from the vents overhead hit his system. Once seated, he loosened his infernal tie and the top button of his shirt as well, happy to finally be done with the work week and in the cozy confines of his favorite watering hole. Make no mistake, though, it wasn't like he was one of those poor saps who hated his job or anything – he loved what he did, and was proud of his position in the company. But no one could be stuck in an office – even a corner one with windows – for too long without itching to bust out.

The happy hour crowd was a little sparse for a Friday, but Sully put it down to the miserable weather more than anything. He liked coming when there was a game going on or it was packed because he liked the variety of conversation and the people watching, but he didn't mind the slower nights, either. At least Daniella was manning the bar tonight, and seeing her always put a pep in his step, even if he'd never done anything more than sorta kinda flirt with her the way any man would do with a beautiful woman.

And she was the sort of hot – statuesque and curvy, with ink-black hair and eyes the color of a noon summer sky – that was way out of, not only his league, but was in another league or another sport altogether. A dame that drop dead deserved more out of life than pouring shots and serving up brews at the neighborhood tavern, and yet, she'd turned down more than one offer to go work at one of the more upscale bars downtown. Sully'd asked her once why she stuck around, after a late night kicking back a few – not too long after he'd been served with his divorce papers, in fact – and she'd told him anyone could ride on their looks, but she didn't intend to depend on them as a meal ticket, and besides, she was getting all kinds of experience here in how to manage and run a bar, which she intended to put to good use one day when she opened her own place.

"I hate to be that cliché, but fuck me, it's colder than Russia out there right now," Sully said, when Daniella walked up to greet him.

"Which is why I'm just as glad I'm inside tonight," she replied, and held up a chilled pint glass. "Your usual, hon?"

"You know it," he replied, with a small shake of his head for how predictable he'd gotten to be in his old age. Time to start breaking out the walker or maybe he'd go with a cane. Canes were probably more studly, and he had a rep to protect, even if it was only a rep in his head. "We can celebrate to staying warm or because it's the end of a long week, whichever."

"Any reason's good enough for beer," she agreed amiably, and set his Harps down in front of him. "Cheers."

"Cheers." As always, the first clean taste was like ambrosia on his tongue. Nothing better than a cold brew after a long day's work.

She gestured at the empty stool next to him. "Your better half coming in tonight?"

"Hey, just 'cause he's better looking don't mean he's actually _better_ ," he joked, although it was about as true as true got. Nelson was one of the best-looking men Sully'd ever seen, in one of those pure aesthetic ways. He and Sully were of similar builds – tall and rangy, both of 'em a little on the lean side – but whereas Sully had pale, freckled skin and the auburn hair of his Irish ancestors, Nelson's skin was the color of rich cocoa, and he had cheekbones and a jawline most models would kill for, _and_ had an immaculately shaved head. Bastard managed to pull off the bald look, too, not to mention, he was smart as hell and was one of the nicest people Sully knew. If Sully hadn't been best friends with him since they were both skin-kneed preschoolers, he would have hated the guy just on general principle.

"Don't sell yourself short," Daniella replied, with a sage nod, "beauty's not all about looks."

Which was a pretty rich statement coming from the woman who could put Sofia Vergara to shame, but prudence won out over opening his mouth, and all he did was lay down his card to start a tab, and she went off to serve another group who'd braved the biting cold to kick back with a few drinks before heading home.

He was half-watching the Heat/Spurs game on ESPN and discreetly kinda admiring the way Daniella's jeans hugged a truly bodacious backside when Nelson finally showed up, his top button undone and his tie also loosened, his overcoat draped over one arm.

"Didn't think you were gonna make it tonight."

"Had a call I had to take," Nelson said, pulling his wool cap off his head, and signaling Daniella for his usual whiskey on the rocks. "Besides, you looked a little busy when I walked in."

Sully didn't even try to deny anything. Nelson knew him too well. "She was bending over, what was I supposed to do, avert my eyes like some medieval maiden?"

"I'm not saying I blame you, but a little subtlety wouldn't kill you, man."

Sully nudged his shoulder to Nelson's and lightly shoved him. "Subtlety's overrated. Besides, who could blame a man for looking?"

Nelson shook his head. Sully loved the man like a brother, but sometimes Nelson was too prudish for his own good. Especially for a man who looked like he did. If Sully had Nelson's looks, he'd be taking full advantage of all the perks.

"You know, that attitude right there is why you're single."

Sully wanted to point out that Nelson was also single these days, but he figured it was too soon to mention it. He'd taken Tamara breaking up with him pretty hard. "Fuck that, I'm single because I don't want to date anyone right now. We're human, we're gonna look, I don't care who you're going home to at the end of the night," Sully continued, as Daniella set Nelson's glass in front of him. "Besides, if there's something wrong with acknowledging a pretty girl, then I don't wanna be right."

Nelson accepted his drink with a thanks. "Dany, what do you think? Would you be okay with your man looking at another woman?"

She shrugged as she deftly started building a Guinness for the group of guys who'd just come in. "I don't mind anyone looking at the goods, as long as looking is all they do. I check guys out all the time. It's the ones that think they're entitled to _touch_ that I have issue with."

"See," Sully said, jabbing his finger onto the scarred wood of the bar top. "If you say you don't look, then all you're doing is lying about it. And I'm way too old to be with someone who's not gonna be honest."

"Yeah, you're in your dotage alright," Nelson snorted. "Better call the nursing home."

"I _was_ just thinking about getting a cane." He cast a glance Daniella's way. "Chicks dig canes right?"

"What am I, the token female now?"

"You're the only one standing here, so yeah. Unless you want me to go around the bar and take a poll."

Daniella stared pointedly at Sully's barstool. "You keep your ass right there. No harassing anyone else with one of your sociological experiments. Nelson, keep him in line until I get back," she commanded, then set off with three pints of Guinness cradled in her hands.

"You heard the lady," Nelson chuckled, and clinked his glass to Sully's. "Here's to fine women and the men who love getting bossed around by them."

"God bless us every one," Sully agreed, and they both drank.

***


End file.
